


Birthday Surprise

by Silvamoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvamoon/pseuds/Silvamoon
Summary: Lance arranges a small birthday celebration for Keith





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/gifts).



> Just a quick birthday gift for a great friend. Thank you for all the support you have given us, I don't know if I'd still be sane without you. Hope you enjoy the gift, Voido :D  
> A collaboration gift with Asianmc, who made [this wonderful art](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/post/183083672195/this-is-a-collab-with-silvia-moons-fic-birthday)

It had been a standard morning aboard the Castleship when Lance woke up that day, but today was special. He had thought he had been thorough in the preparations, and that there wouldn’t be any problems. He had even contacted the necessary people and gotten all the required items the day before. But, now, as he looked down at the bowlful of pale brown goop set before him, he wondered if he had made a terrible mistake.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Hunk asked for the third time in as many minutes. 

“I’m doing this Hunk! Now just tell me the next step.” He clutched the bowl protectively to his chest. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone steal it from him, not even his best friend. 

Hunk groaned and rubbed his face, “Okay, buddy. Just add those two eggs, crack them just like the Earth kind. You can do it.”

Lance eyed the ‘eggs’ they were about half the size of chicken eggs, and a spotty green color, but whatever; he trusted Hunk. He picked up one and tapped it against the side of the bowl, not failing to notice Hunk nervously biting his lip during the process.

“Relax Hunk, I got this.” He split the shell with his thumbs and let the yolk fall on top of the mixture. He did the same with the other egg, and was pretty proud of the fact that he succeeded with only a few teeny bits of broken shell getting into the goop. 

“Greaaaattt.” Hunk was visibly holding himself back from taking over, this whole process had to be torture for him. “Ok now, add in  _ two _ spoonfuls of the powder, and mix it all up good.” He held up two fingers to illustrate the step.

“This stuff?” Lance grabbed a spoon and scooped up a bunch of a pink powder, and had dumped most of it into the bowl before Hunk scrambled to stop him.

“No! We already used that! The other stuff.”

“Well geez, be a bit clearer next time.” He looked around and oh yeah there was a bowl of powder they hadn’t used yet, right next to the pink stuff. He added two scoops of it to the mixture, and traded out the spoon for a large spatula type thing that he began stirring the contents with.

It was tough work, the contents turned even goopier and had the consistency of molasses, but at least he had to be doing it right. Hunk only looked mildly fretful and other than the occasional ‘suggestion’ he stayed quiet. This was gonna go perfectly, the mullet would be so-

“Guys!” Pidge burst into the room, partially out of breath, “Code Red!” 

“What!?” He nearly dropped the bowl, heart pumping frantically at the words. Oh this was just great. Why did everything have to go to hell just when he had finally got the hang of of this. “What do you mean ‘Code Red’!? You were supposed to distract him!” 

“Yeah well, that only worked so long. He’s going to be here any minute.” 

_ Quiznak! _ He set the bowl on the counter and rushed to the kitchen doorway just in time to block Keith from entering. 

“Hey Keith.” He leaned against the frame, smooth, totally smooth. He could handle this, even if Pidge sucked at distraction for more than an hour. 

“What are you doing?” Keith raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Uh nothing? Just helping Hunk with some baking?”

“He really needs help with that?” He wrinkled his nose in that cute way that Lance usually adored, but right now he knew he was being mocked.

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” he put a hand on his hip “--And before you say anything, we’re trying to follow a cake recipe my mama used to make so that’s why I’m here.”

“Hmm,” Keith’s expression turned into a smirk, like he was holding himself back from making a remark. Those few seconds of silence were the longest in Lance’s life, he held his breath till Keith finally replied. “Alright. Let me know when it’s done.”

“You’ll be the first to know.” He grinned. 

It wasn’t till Keith disappeared around the corner than Lance finally let out the breath he had been holding and turned back around. Pidge was sitting up on the counter, swinging her legs as she watched Hunk sprinkle an ingredient into the bowl.

“What the cheese. Hunk!”

Hunk looked up sheepishly “It just needed a little extra something.” 

“Give it back.” He held out his hands for the bowl, which Hunk handed back to him. “Ok now let’s finish this cake before Keith gets bored again.” 

An hour later, most of it spent pacing in front of the oven, when Hunk declared it was time and scooped down to open the door. The sweet smell of chocolate filled the air as he pulled out the finished product. It was a brown, caked-shaped circle, slightly dipped in the center, and maybe it sagged to one side, but it was perfect. 

“Okay. You two, out.” Lance made shooing motions at them. “Code Blue is now in effect, you have your mission.”

Pidge groaned but hopped off the counter and did a mock Garrison salute at him, “Just don’t be too much of a gross dork.” 

“I’ll be as gross as I want.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

Hunk hovered nearby, “I can help? Icing can be pretty tricky…”

“Nope! You did great, but I need to do this.” And with that he practically pushed Hunk out of the room.

* * *

“What is this about?”

Keith walked down the hall, following Pidge and Hunk. They had been very vague ever since tracking him down in the library, just saying that they needed him for ‘something’. It was also suspicious how he hadn’t see any of the others all day, especially Lance. Ever since they became official ‘boyfriends’--the term still made him smile--a few months ago, they spent more time together than not. So the fact that Lance was hiding meant he was up to something…

So when he walked through the lounge doors, he had expected some kind of surprise. Like Lance randomly declaring movie night, or a karaoke competition. The last one had happened last week, and it had taken some coaxing before he joined in, but belting out the lyrics to ‘I’m gonna be (500 miles)’ and seeing Lance’s slack jawed and wide-eyed look had been worth it. Surprised everyone else too, except Shiro. 

What he didn’t expect was bright colored balloons of every color; red, orange, yellow, blue, and a large banner strung up across the room that read ‘Happy Birthday Keith!’ But the best part? Everyone was there; Allura, Shiro, Coran, and Lance. Stupid, adorable Lance, standing there with a huge smile and holding out an obviously homemade chocolate cake, with vanilla icing that spelled out the same message as the banner.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Congratulations on the year of your birth!”

“Hey bro, grats.” 

“Hey babe.” 

_ They remembered. _ He had almost forgotten all about his birthday, it was just another day to him, but they had kept track, and done all of this for him…

“You…” he started, but cut himself off. Damnit, he wasn’t going to get choked up by this. 

“Like it?” Lance grinned, approaching with the cake. 

“I-” How could he express it? Saying thank you wasn’t nearly enough. 

“I-” he tried again, but furrowed his brows at seeing Lance scoop some icing off the cake and hold his finger out towards him. “What are you doing?”

“Come on, say ‘ahhh’ I made this just for you.” Lance wiggled the finger.

The room burst into groans of protests ‘I said no gross stuff!’

“Put it on a plate!” He pushed the hand away and in the process, accidentally caught some of the cake and smeared it down Lance’s arm.

“Oh now it’s on mullet!” Lance shouted and half tackled Keith, while Hunk yelled and grabbed the cake just in time. 

 

A short wrestling match ensued and ended when Lance ‘victoriously’ got the icing half in Keith’s mouth, the other half was smudged across his cheek, and it felt sticky across his forehead too. Lance wasn’t any better. Keith had managed to grab a handful of cake, and shoved it in Lance’s face; chocolate crumbs flaking off and falling to the ground.

Keith took one look at him and broke out laughing, while Lance joined in shortly after.

“Happy birthday.” Lance smiled and hugged him close.


End file.
